The present invention relates to a gas turbine combustion chamber of substantially cylindrical shape. Such a combustion chamber may be divided into two zones in the axial direction, namely the primary zone, in which the combustion takes place, and the mixing zone, in which the hot combustion gas from the primary zone is mixed with diluting air in order to achieve the proper temperature of the gas which is supplied to the turbine.
Such a combustion chamber consists, among other things, of an outer shell which absorbs the gas pressure which is determined by the working pressure of the turbine.
Inside the shell is the flame tube with its own cylindrical wall and being divided into two zones, namely the primary or combustion zone in which the proper combustion takes place, and the mixing zone in which the hot combustion gases are mixed with diluting air so as to achieve a suitable temperature of the mixing gas before this is supplied to the turbine.